1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing metal particles from lubricating oil circulating in an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to magnet assemblies especially adapted for separating and retaining metal particles from the lubricating oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, lubricating oil in an internal combustion engine is filtered by a conventional oil filter which includes an outer housing and a quantity of filter material contained inside the housing. The present inventor herein has made a number of improvements over such conventional oil filter cartridges, and one such improvement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024, incorporated herein by reference. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024 relates to a magnetic attachment for a conventional oil filter canister. In that patent, the magnetic attachment is attached to the outside of the housing of the oil filter housing using a strap.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 09/888,103, filed concurrently herewith, for xe2x80x9cCombined Oil Filter and Magnet Apparatusxe2x80x9d, incorporated herein by reference, the present inventor discloses a housing for an oil filter which includes magnet module support brackets. A removable and reusable magnet unit is supported by the magnet module support brackets. In this respect, the invention described in the present patent application relates to improvements in removable and reusable magnet units installed on oil filter canisters.
In copending patent application Ser. No.09/702,399, filed Oct. 31, 2000, for xe2x80x9cOil Pan Containing a Magnet Filter Apparatusxe2x80x9d, incorporated herein by reference, and in copending patent application Ser. No. 09/823,397, filed Mar. 31, 2001, for xe2x80x9cOil Pan Containing a Magnet Filter Apparatusxe2x80x9d, incorporated herein by reference, the present inventor discloses removable and reusable magnet units that are installed in association with a vehicle engine oil pan. In this respect, the invention in the present patent application relates to improvements in removable and reusable magnet units installed in or on oil pans.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use removable and reusable magnet units on oil filter canisters, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a magnet assembly for an oil filter and an oil pan which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is an improvement for removable and reusable magnet units installed on oil filter housings; and (2) is an improvement in removable and reusable magnet units installed in oil pans. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique magnet assembly for an oil filter and an oil pan of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a magnet assembly apparatus for attachment to a portion of a motor vehicle and comprises a first bottom magnet unit reception cup member made from ferromagnetic material, wherein the first bottom magnet unit reception cup member includes a first retention pin reception channel. A second bottom magnet unit reception cup member is made from ferromagnetic material and is located adjacent to the first bottom magnet unit reception cup member and is coplanar therewith. The second bottom magnet unit reception cup member includes a second retention pin reception channel which is in registration with the first retention pin reception channel.
A plurality of first magnet units are placed in the first bottom magnet unit reception cup member in a first magnetic polarity orientation. A plurality of second magnet units are placed in the second bottom magnet unit reception cup member in a second magnetic polarity orientation. The second magnetic polarity orientation is opposite the first magnetic polarity orientation. A locking pin is received in the first retention pin reception channel and the second retention pin reception channel.
Assembly-to-vehicle mounting means, connected to the first bottom magnet unit reception cup member and the second bottom magnet unit reception cup member, are provided for mounting the magnet assembly apparatus onto the portion of a motor vehicle. The portion of the motor vehicle onto which the magnet assembly apparatus can be mounted include an oil filter canister or an oil pan member.
A locking clip is connected at an end of the locking pin for preventing the locking pin from slipping out from the first retention pin reception channel and the second retention pin reception channel.
Third magnet units are oriented transversely between the first bottom magnet unit reception cup member and the second bottom magnet unit reception cup member. The third magnet units are oriented along a third magnetic polarity orientation which causes magnetic fields of the first magnet units and the second magnet units to be reinforced.
Also, a first top magnet unit reception cup member, made from ferromagnetic material, can be located opposite the first bottom magnet unit reception cup member, wherein the first magnet units are located between the first bottom magnet unit reception cup member and the first top magnet unit reception cup member. Also, a second top magnet unit reception cup member, made from ferromagnetic material, can be located adjacent to the first top magnet unit reception cup member, wherein the second magnet units are located between the second bottom magnet unit reception cup member and the second top magnet unit reception cup member.
Also, fourth magnet units can be provided and oriented transversely between the first top magnet unit reception cup member and the second top magnet unit reception cup member. The fourth magnet units are oriented along a fourth magnetic polarity orientation which causes magnetic fields of the first magnet units, the second magnet units, and the third magnet units to be reinforced.
The assembly-to-vehicle mounting means can include magnet unit support members attached to a housing of an oil filter, wherein the magnet unit support members include lock pin reception channels.
Alternatively, the assembly-to-vehicle mounting means can include means for mounting the magnet assembly apparatus to the oil pan member of an otherwise conventional engine, typically an automobile or truck internal combustion engine. In this case, a magnet support unit includes a first attachment ring portion which includes a pair of third retention pin reception channels and which includes a support connector portion extending upward from the first attachment ring portion. The first bottom magnet unit reception cup member and the second bottom magnet unit reception cup member are received in the magnet support unit and secured to the magnet support unit by the locking pin which is threaded through the third retention pin reception channels, the first retention pin reception channel, and the second retention pin reception channel. The support connector portion includes external threads.
A second attachment ring is attached to an inside portion of the oil pan member. The second attachment ring includes internal threads, and the internal threads are engaged with the external threads when the magnet assembly apparatus is attached to the oil pan member.
With another aspect of the invention, the first bottom magnet unit reception cup member and the second bottom magnet unit reception cup member are formed as a single, integrated combination first/second cup member which includes a first cup portion and a second cup portion separated by an inside cup wall.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining several preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnet assembly for an oil filter canister and an oil pan which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnet assembly for an oil filter canister and an oil pan which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnet assembly for an oil filter canister and an oil pan which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnet assembly for an oil filter canister and an oil pan which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such magnet assembly for an oil filter canister and an oil pan available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnet assembly which is an improvement for removable and reusable magnet units installed on oil filters.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magnet assembly that is an improvement in removable and reusable magnet units installed in oil pans.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.